In Love With A Sadist
by Kyuunii
Summary: They were only friends, well to her he was just her toy. To him, she was the love of his life. No matter how much she tortured him, he didn't care. All because of those feelings that stuck to him like glue. Their twisted story.
1. Chapter 1

**In Love With A Sadist**

**Characters:**

**Elsword - Lord Knight - 16**

**Eve - Code: Nemesis - ?**

* * *

><p>They were nothing more than friends. He chose to befriend her 3 years ago during the start of their supposedly endless journey to save their continent Elrios. They were in search of the El, a crystal that protected the huge continent and kept peace within the cities, towns and villages. He had taken the little queen out of her capsule, awakening her from her millenium slumber. She slapped him, a slap he'd never forget. Then the two had become friends after that slap.<p>

He was bratty but he was a friendly brat. nothing else. She was emotionless, claiming to not have emotions, and elegant. Her ways of fighting, eating, everything was elegant, especially to him. She thought him as a friend, nothing more. He wasn't sure about his feelings for the Nasod Queen.

When they arrived in the village, more like town, of Elder, they soon changed, both of them. He may have still been a bit bratty but he was more calm and accepted any orders from anyone as long as he could understand why he had to do it. She was still emotionless but she had power to destroy everything, she had become more like a weapon, she was more dark. Everyone else started to back away from her, besides him, he would always be there for her.

He and her seemed to be close, that was what the rest all thought. Even the whitehead felt like he was closer to her than himself, the stalker whom wanted her codes to create a heavenly being, the ultimate nasod. She hated the whitehead of course, defeating him every time, no matter what condition she was in. Maybe that was what made her special, made her the Queen of the Nasods.

It was funny to him how she didn't follow the path to her happiness like him. She chose the power to make her stronger, instead of choosing to rebuild the Nasod race. He didn't want to learn magic or learn how to use two swords, instead he chose the simple path, improving in his one sword skills.

When they arrived to the place where they had met her, they had to defeat the being whom she created. She didn't care, the being was no longer in her control. She enjoyed defeating it. She had became cynical, something none of them could imagine happen to their comrade.

They all were nothing but her comrades, she knew every single one of them didn't care about her. She was just there to help them complete their mission. Such gold diggers.

They once again changed again when they arrived in Feita, a place completely taken by those disgusting demons. She pitied those demons, but they were complete fun for her, she could make them suffer, something she completely loved. She desired the suffering of others. Her code, Nemesis, was corrupted by her own cynical self.

He had become a handsome guy, capturing the hearts of two of their comrades. His sister teased him about it but he didn't care. All he wanted was to be her center of attention. He knew he had fallen for her, but she could never ever love him. There was no way, she was a Nasod plus she had changed completely since they met. He was just a normal human with sword skills, nothing more.

Once everyone noticed his feelings for her, they pitied him. He and they all knew she had been corrupted into a cynical and dark person, one whom no one could shake her heart or capture it at all. He never cared, as long as he could be with her, forever and ever.

She had become a sadist, a scary person that made her comrades shiver in fear. He didn't mind being tortured by her, he loved her too much. Even if she couldn't answer his feelings or even know about his feelings, he'd always be by her side. She was technically his master and he was her slave.

She helped them complete their mission, defeating the succubus mostly by herself, she had become too strong. Or it was just that they all were too weak. They should've all parted ways but he insisted for them all to return to the place they all started their journey and live there, together.

They all agreed besides her. She had no reason to be with them, she had given up with rebuilding or reviving her race. That was probably one reason she changed. Mostly because she may have felt different. No one knew, not even her. She forgotten why she had changed and she couldn't change back. She was now a sadist, desiring the suffering of others.

But she ended up choosing to live with them, but of course with a deal none of them would never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>hello again senpais and kouhais c:<strong>

**welp i trusted you will be on hiatus (watever the hell its spelled) for now until I feel like updating it :/**

**i'll continue writing Another Adventure, so i can have fun writing the ending :3**

**this story will be updated for sure when i have time because im enjoying this plot :)**

**i have no idea what the ending will be, high possibility of a sad ending because its fun to do that :D**

**ill try putting dialogue in the story during the next chapter owo**

**cya soon probably really early since i usually finish quickly c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Love With A Sadist**

**Introducing New Characters:**

**Aisha - Elemental Master - 18**

**Ara - Sakra Devanam - 20**

* * *

><p><em>I'll join you guys if only you don't mind me torturing you guys. Don't worry, I won't kill you, my precious comrades...<em>

She smiled like the past as she said it, strange right? It was funny how they all accepted it. Elsword would always accepted it, the others, probably accepted for the sake of their friend or they were captivated by that smile, something that barely came from her. At least they couldn't die, right? But it still made them feel pain.

Every day she tortured someone different. Each torture was different per person. They accepted it, all just for him. Wasn't that really stupid? Or were they caring for him way too much?

"Elsword, I like you."

A certain grapehead confessed, they fought a lot back then. They still fought now, but not as much due to how much she fell for his handsome and more mature self.

"I know." He had replied to her. He couldn't accept her feelings, especially when she was stuck in his mind. She was his life and to her, he was just a toy, a _precious comrade_.

"I love you, Elsword.."

The ebony-haired woman, four years older than him, fell for him as well. But she seemed to have loved him a long time ago. When he promised to help her save her brother, Aren, which was Ran, the demon emperor. He comforted her when she couldn't save him, he had fled after being brutally beaten up by their sadistic friend.

"Thank you, Ara. I appreciate it." His answer to her. He couldn't accept these feelings for him either. She would always be stuck in his head, he loved her way too much.

When they started to notice his feelings for the Nasod, they knew no matter how much he tried, he wouldn't be able to shake her heart. She had changed too much for him to get her to love him as much as he loved her.

"Elsword, it's your turn today."

Her voice broke his thought bubble, he had been thinking about the past way too much. He nodded to her, following her to her room. Her room was pretty normal, nothing evil was lurking. Her room was pink, a strange color for someone like her.

She pulled out her whip, one of her precious weapons to defeat those demons long ago. A weapon of destruction. She took off his shirt, touching his bare skin gently. She smiled, she couldn't wait to see streaks of red all over his beautiful skin. She handcuffed him, then dragged him to her bed.

He laid, stomach down. It had been at least a week since he was tortured, he always forgot how much pain was inflicted to him every week. She sat on him, smiling as she held her whip in her hand. "Let the torture begin." She licked her lips, a creepy smile was painted on her face.

She slashed his back with the whip, over and over. Streaks of red began to appear of his back, his skin was even more beautiful to her. He screamed in agony, she loved it. She loved his screams. They were a drug to her, she wanted to hear it more.

She playfully bit his neck, she heard a moan from him. Cute was all she could think about it. She continued to whip him, enjoying every scream that came from his mouth. They were beautiful, he was a perfect toy to her. If only she could hear it every day, she'd probably go crazy. But she couldn't forget the others whom she could torture.

He continued to scream, it was strange. Slowly, he was enjoying the pain she inflicted on him. He wanted her to continue whipping him, torturing him forever. _If only time could stop..._

She enjoyed his screams, he enjoyed the pain. A perfect match, if only she loved him like he loved her. After what seemed like centuries, she stopped whipping him. His back was completely red, even a scratch from anything could possibly make him bleed. She took off the handcuffs, then got off him.

He smiled at her like normal. She smiled back, but it was a scary smile. "See you next week."

He smiled, not leaving the room. She was confused, but she just ignored it. Then he pushed her onto her very own bed. She was on the bottom and he was on top.

"Is there something wrong with your system, Elsword?" She spoke.

He gazed into her eyes, her eyes were clouded with darkness. Then he placed his lips on hers. She looked at him, noticing his eyes were closed. He probably passed out, she thought. She rolled him off her, putting on his shirt for him. Then she carried him to the living room, onto the sofa.

She went back to her room, leaving him by himself on the sofa. She didn't care about kisses or anything. It didn't mean anything to her, she didn't give a fuck. She went to sleep, dreaming about how she should torture her next victim.

Two girls, the grapehead and the ebonyhead, sat next to him, watching him sleep so peacefully. They each knew about each other's feelings for the knight. They both knew they couldn't end up with him no matter what.

They slept next to him, smiling peacefully. This was the closest they could be to him. And they cherished it.

The next morning he woke up, seeing them next to him. He smiled, as he smelled food coming from the kitchen.

"Ohaiyo, Re-" He looked at who it was. It wasn't their elven comrade, but her.

"Eve?" She looked at him, smiling.

"Hello, Elsword. How was your slumber?"

"Good. What are you making?"

"Pancakes, sausages and eggs. Would you like some?"

"Yes please."

She made him a platter of it, "The maple syrup's on the table."

He ate peacefully, it was delicious. When did she learn how to make this? Probably their elven friend taught her during one of her torture sessions, who knows?

Once she had finished making enough for extras, she left the kitchen and went back into her room. Moby and Remy, her two drones, were usually never with her. They were probably still asleep.

When he finally finished the platter of delicious food, the others had woken up, grabbing their plate of food. They all thought he had made it, besides their elven friend. Based on the taste, she knew it was her whom made it.

Once everyone finished their breakfast, she suddenly opened the door of her room.

"Aisha, Ara, it's your turn today."

Wasn't it a little early for their torture session?

* * *

><p><strong>if i stop making this amusing enough for you guys, i blame my writing skills. im pretty much a horrible writer, welp thats wat i think c:<strong>

**anyways questions for you guys to think are:**

**-why did she smile like the past when she made the deal?**

**-why were aisha and ara called for torture session so early? and why are they together?**

**anyways see you guys later :3**

**have fun reading this senpais and kouhais~**


End file.
